charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
When Bad Warlocks Go Good
When Bad Warlocks Go Good is the'' 18th episode'' of the first season and the 18th episode of Charmed. Summary Outrageous situations arise when Phoebe tries to help Piper make a love connection, and Prue meets a young man who is fighting against his destiny to become evil. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Shawn Christian as Josh *Nick Kokotakis as Greg Rowe *David Kriegel as Paul Rowe *Frank Birney as Father Austin *Michael Weatherly as Brendan Rowe Co-Stars *Andrea E. Taylor as Girl Victim *Stacie Chan as Little Girl *Dathan Hooper as Officer *Anne Vareze as Nun Magical Notes Spells To Stir a Warlock's Inner Nature :Fratrem nostrum reconciliāte :Conventum nostrum consummate ::Translation: ::We reunite with our brother ::Complete our coming together Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe has a premonition about Brendan being attacked by Greg. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Greg and Brendan to assume their warlock forms. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Greg and Brendan while in warlock form. *'Super Strength:' Used by Greg to hit Brendan. *'Force Field:' Used by Paul to protect his lizard, to push the sisters back and to block Piper's power. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to throw Greg in the church, to trip Brendan while he was running, to untie the ropes of the girl victim and to throw Brendan into a closet. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Josh and other people and a failed attempt to freeze Greg and Paul. *'Sensing:' Used by Greg, Paul and Brendan to sense each other's power. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Greg to light several candles at once. Notes and Trivia * On the DVD, and imdb, this episode is titled "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good" * The spell Greg and Paul chanted means "Restore our brother, bring about our completion" in Latin, i.e., restore Brendan's warlock side so the Rowes could form their evil triad. It worked the same way as the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell used by the Charmed Ones. * It is revealed that willfully killing an innocent turns a half-warlock evil. * It is also revealed that a half-warlock can be freed from his evil side by becoming a priest, implying there is some kind of higher power in religion. This is a rare episode that someone born to evil, even if half-human, was capable on completely shedding their evil heritage to become mortal. * Phoebe was particularly vehement in her opposition to helping Brendan, which is ironic, given her later long-running romance and eventual marriage to Cole. * This episode marks the first time an evil counterpart to the Power of Three, namely the Rowe Coven. This pattern would later be repeated with the Triad, the Stillman Sisters, and the demons Patra, Pilar and Phoenix. * This is the last time Prue channels her power through her eyes until "Witch Trial". * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * This episode tells us Andy was raised as a Roman Catholic. * Guest star David Kriegel and Shannen Doherty have previously worked together on the TV series Beverly Hills 90210 when he guest-starred in the second season episode Meeting Mr. Pony as a 17-year-old robber who holds her character, Brenda, at gun point. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the common saying "When ... go bad". Glitches * Full blooded warlocks are not able to bleed, but when Brendan slashes his brother, he bleeds. * In the scene where Prue and Brendan are riding horses, you are able to see their stunt doubles. * At the beginning where Prue throws one of the brothers, you can see the boxes on which the latter is thrown hidden under the blanket. * When Brendan is at the ranch, you can clearly see his chest hair. From the horse ride on, he is shown wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath his flannel. Music *''Mother Of Pearl'' by Misstrip *''A Charming Spell'' by Splashdown. Gallery Episode Stills 118a.jpg Quotes :(Josh walks up behind them.) :Josh: I would like a glass of Clara Jenson please. Ninety three if you got it. :Piper: Josh. :Josh: Good start. You recognized me. :Piper: What are you doing here? (quietly to Phoebe) Phoebe! :Phoebe: (quietly) What? :Piper: This is such a surprise. :Josh: Well, I tell ya, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. You wanna get all hot and sweaty with me? I'm kidding, kidding. I'm on my way to the gym and thought since I can't buy you dinner, we could um, work out together. :Piper: I'll be right back. :Phoebe: Uh, so will I. :Piper: I'm gonna kill you. :Phoebe: Why? A little exercise, a nice steam, a trip to the juice bar, what could it hurt? :(Phoebe is trying to cover for Piper at Quake) :Phoebe: Just out of curiosity, if you were the water shut-off valve, where would you be? :Piper: (to Phoebe) You should have called me. :Phoebe: I know, I know. But you had a good time, right? :Piper: Unfortunately. :Phoebe: Do you confuse yourself when you do that? :Piper: I just, I don't know Phoebe, it seems like every guy I've liked lately has been a warlock, a ghost, or otherwise unavailable like Leo. I was just trying to save myself some grief with Josh. :Phoebe: But Josh is available, and human too... I think. :Piper: I just don't want to be disappointed again. I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy, human or supernatural. :(Prue and Brendan are taking a walk) :Brendan: A warlock naturally comes from two warlock parents like Greg and Paul do. But they're just my half brothers, I had a different mother. :Prue: A human mother? :Brendan: Yes. A wonderfully, human mother. :Prue: So then we have something in common. My father was human. :Brendan: The only difference is he came from good. Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line intent on furthering the Rowe coven. Three brothers destined to become the most powerful force of evil the world has ever known. :Prue: The evil Charmed Ones. :Paul: (to Greg) Three witches! We can't defeat them without Brendan and we haven't got him yet! International Titles *'French:' Le triangle maléfique (The Evil Triangle) *'Czech:' Když se zlo mění v dobro (When Evil Turns Good) *'Slovak:' Keď démon vstúpi do seba (When Warlock Searches His Conscience) *'Italian:' Il demone buono (The Good Demon) *'Polish: '''Kiedy źli czarodzieje stają się dobrymi ''(When Evil Warlocks Become Good) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Cuando los hechiceros malos se vuelven buenos ''(When The Evil Sorcerers Become Good) *'Spanish (Syfy): '''Hermanos Brujos ''(''Sorcerer Brothers)'' *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Cuando los brujos malos se vuelven buenos ''(When The Bad Warlocks Become Good) *'Hungarian: '''A kísértés ''(The Temptation) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Quando os Maus Bruxos tornam-se Bons ''(When The Bad Warlocks Become Good) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Quando Feiticeiros Maus Tornam-se Bons (''When Bad Warlocks Become Good) *'Russian: 'Как/Когда зло становится добром zlo stanovitsja dobrom (How/When Evil Becomes Good) * 'Serbian: '''Kada dobri worloci postanu loši *'Finnish: 'Hyvä velho ''(The Good Warlock) *'German: '''Wenn das Böse erwacht ''(When the Evil Awakes) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1